Hanami Lights
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: Bakura always liked stealing, so catching falling cherry blossoms ought to suit him just fine. And Jounouchi is just here for the lights and creampuffs. Wrapshipping [Thief Bakura x Katsuya Jounouchi]. Yaoi.


Kana: I couldn't help myself…no, yes I could. I just didn't want to XD. Took me _forever_ to find the shipping name (beats self with Iguana)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Warnings**: Yes, there is Shonen-ai (Once again…collective gasp). And I put Japanese words in _italics_ to put a bit more emphasis on them – no complaining, kay? Now, any flames concerning those and I will be forced to dress you in a Kaiba suit, pour honey and whip cream all over you, and throw you to the fan girls.

**Summary**: Bakura always liked stealing, so catching falling cherry blossoms ought to suit him just fine. And Jounouchi is just here for the lights and creampuffs.

**Pairings**: Ironically (considering the story) it's _Wrapshipping_ - Thief Bakura X Jounouchi Katsuya - a rare sight. And if you listen _real_ hard, you can hear Psychic Yardstick beating me with my own arm. Hints of _Bronzeshipping_, _Puzzleshipping and Euroshipping._

OOOOO

**Hanami Lights**

**One-Shot**

OOOOO

"Malik…_it's too tight!_" Bakura whined breathlessly, tugging at the light crimson _obi_ belt.

"Shut up or I'm sticking you in a _furisode_." Malik hissed.

Trying to get Bakura into his Hanami festival kimono was like trying to get a rabid dog into the same thing.

So far the cream-colored _nagajuban_ had gone on his tan skin just fine, covering up his muscled arms and legs. The _tabi_ socks had been a bit difficult, the ancient tomb raider complaining about the divided feeling, but he quickly relinquished.

Then came the _yukata_ kimono, picked out by Ryou just for his yami for the Hanami festival. It was a dark red color, with gold stripes at the hem of the collar, the opening, the sleeves and the very end. The sash was a lighter crimson with _kanji_ characters written at the trim. The Sennen Ring twinkled innocently on his chest. It was its similarities to his old thieving cloak that made Ryou point it out in a sea of solid-colored garments.

But Bakura kept protesting about the _obi_ sash's tightness around his middle, even though there was enough extra length to make a whole new belt, the hem reaching to his ankles.

"I'm telling you," He grumbled as Malik carefully slipped the grass-woven _zori _on his feet. "Ryou got it a size too-small."

"Yeah right," Malik scoffed, sitting up and adjusting his own dark lavender kimono. The _obi_ sash was black and it had blue criss-cross markings on the end of the sleeves and under the waist. "Ryou got it a size too-big just in case it didn't fit over your chest. I think you're just being a martyr." He punched the tomb robber's chest for emphasis, getting the usual dull _thunk_ – Marik joked that it sounded like that because he had no heart.

Bakura pouted – though he would never admit to it -, scowling at the kimono. "I thought wenches only wore these." He growled.

Malik rolled his eyes. "This isn't a _dress_, Bakura, it's a _kimono_. Even Marik and I know both men and woman wear these to formal occasions and festivals." He smiled as his own yami walked in, expression flat –

- Until he laid eyes on Bakura.

He covered his mouth with the dark indigo sleeve of his own kimono. His outfit was the same as Malik's, only the markings were white and he had a _kanji_ headband with 'mischief' scrawled across it and the Sennen Rod stuck in the _obi_ belt.

"Pharaoh is here," He muttered, snickering. Bakura glared, standing up from the bed where he had been sitting so Malik would have an easier time putting on the sandal-like shoes. "He and the pipsqueak are waiting – I'm sorry! I can't hold it back!" He released his guffaws, holding the door frame for support.

Brushing roughly past him, Malik and Bakura walked into the living room of Ryou's apartment. The white-haired boy was waiting in the entrance hallway with Yami and Yugi.

Ryou's kimono was something his father had left him. It was made of a silk-like black material, the white cherry blossom pattern perfect for the Hanimi festival. His _obi_ belt was a dark blue with a flower bud on the edge; it fit his feminine looks.

Yami and Yugi were in similar kimonos. While Yami's was a dark blue while Yugi's was denim colored. Below their white _obi_ sashes was a dark purple Chinese dragon pattern. Instead of _zori_ sandals, they wore _geta_, using the extra height to their advantage.

Behind them was more of the gang, though Bakura could really only see Kaiba's light blue solid kimono and Jounouchi's dark green outfit with a blotchy white pattern. Both their _obi_ belts were the uniform black. Kaiba had become so formal with this simple festival that he even had a darker _haori _jacket over his kimono.

At the sight of him, Ryou gave a soft squeal of mirth. "I knew you would look great!"

Losing only a slight bit of his scowl, Bakura walked past him as Malik dragged him along.

At least one person wasn't laughing.

OOOOO

"I told you saving your appetite for the festival was a good idea," Malik said, biting into his _taiyaki_ cake.

Bakura had figured the fun-loving teen would pick the fish-shaped cake. He hadn't known someone like _Marik_ would choose a snack, much less _anpane_. He looked away in slight disgust when Marik licked a bit of red bean paste off the corner of his hikari's mouth affectionately.

"I guess," He mumbled, glaring at a staring girl. He nibbled on the _imagawayaki_ Ryou had insisted he would enjoy. But Bakura was too stubborn to admit that he did like the sweet cake.

He had also gotten a sweet so he didn't feel left out of the group – not that he _wanted _to feel left out, but Ryou would fret about it.

Yami and Yugi were sharing a bowl of _oshiruko_, splitting the _mochi_ cake in half to divide between them. Yugi giggled when Yami gave him the bigger half, stealing a kiss to make up for it. Yami had a cup of cherry flavored _kakigori_ in his other hand – also for later sharing.

Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda were each attempting to finish a whole _melonpan_ by themselves. Both seemed to be doing fairly well. Anzu looked on with amusement, eating her own _daifuku_.

Ryou and Kaiba's younger brother were both eating _mitarashi_, a form of childish _dango_. Bakura had nearly tripped when his hikari had gotten that, seeing as he was past immaturity by a good five years. The younger Kaiba also had a bag of _kompeito_ tied to his matching black _obi_ sash for later; he looked like a mini Seto.

Kaiba was eating a strawberry _uiro_ cake, obviously loving it under his stoic face. Everyone had stared when he ordered something, much less something sweet. If anything, Bakura had figured he would get something formal – like a whole _bento _box. Everyone knew he also had a package of creampuffs in the large loose pocket of his kimono, ready to surprise Ryou with.

Suddenly Mokuba saw something he liked.

"Seto!" He cried, pointing at the carnival game. "Can we go play that?"

Kaiba's face softened. "Maybe the others don't want to -."

Ryou - with one hand grasping Mokuba's – took Kaiba's hand in his other. "Then we can go separately." He said, grinning.

And so they went to play the festival game, a small, evil little smile playing across Kaiba's lips; he was obviously thinking _creampuffs plus Ryou equals __**hello**_. Cause Kaiba thought in algebraic formulae.

And so they continued to walk, the group shedding its members like a snake skin as they watched festival entertainment.

Malik and Marik ran off to get a closer look at a performing fire eater, their eyes shining with pyromaniac glee. Yugi had wanted to go see the cherry blossom display, Yami tagging along for the sake of a romantic scene. Honda and Anzu had gone off for another melonpan – after both he and Jounouchi had finished theirs with room to spare. Honda had asked Jounouchi if he wanted another too; the blond nodded.

And now it was just Bakura and Jounouchi, alone as they pushed and swerved through the crowds. Bakura scowled, trying to get away from the blond, but he just kept following him.

"What do you want to do now?" Jounouchi asked cheerfully.

Still frowning, Bakura shrugged, his stiff kimono collar reaching to his cheekbones for a moment. Jounouchi looked away, still smiling.

The thief had been mentally fuming about a child nearly stepping on his foot when Jounouchi's stomach rumbled as they continued to walk. 

_Does he have a steer's four stomachs or something?_ Bakura wondered as Jounouchi blushed slightly, laughing nervously.

"Hold on," Jounouchi said, reaching in his pocket as they stopped. He pulled out a package of…_creampuffs_?

"Where'd you get those?" Bakura asked. _Am I hallucinating and he's actually Kaiba?_

Jounouchi ripped the package's top open. "You don't think Rich Boy would buy _one_ package, do you?" He pulled one out. "Mokuba snuck one away for me when he wasn't looking. I can't wait to see his face."

Bakura watched him bite into one when he suddenly realized they were truly _alone_. They had into a small gathering of cherry trees just off the outskirts of the festival. There was one large tree in the center of a circling of the blossoming trees, its branches adored with paper lanterns.

"What the…?" He gasped, almost taking a step back from the lighted tree.

"We must have stumbled upon a romantic spot made by the festival." Jounouchi mused, chewing on his creampuff. "Kinda nice, though. I like the lights best; Shizuka used to only be able to see those lanterns well with her eyesight, so I've grown fond of them after all the times we've watched them swing on trees during festivals."

Bakura really did take a step back this time. They couldn't be too far from the festival; he could still hear the music –

"_Kawaita Sakebi Ga_

_Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu_

_Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na_

_Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru_

_Kake Hiki Ga Kagi_

_Todoke - Fly At Higher Game."_

- All he had to do was run. He could run; years of doing such from enraged merchants really built up your stamina.

"Hey," Jounouchi finished the first creampuff. "I bet you can't catch a falling blossom."

"Huh?" Bakura stopped thinking about running. _A challenge?_

"You're the 'King of Thieves', right?" Jounouchi held another creampuff in his hands. "I bet you a creampuff that you can't catch one of the falling cherry blossoms." He pointed with the same hand to under the largest tree in the center, where the blossoms were falling like the blizzards Bakura was excited about seeing later on in the year – he wanted to see snow for the first time.

Bakura never rejected a challenge, and this one was too easy. All he needed to do was hold out his –

"And no holding out your hand, either," Jounouchi said with a smirk. "You gotta snatch it out of thin air."

Bakura's face didn't even lose its smugness. So what? Just more work; perfect.

Walking closer to the tree, Bakura looked up. Jounouchi chuckled when the thief had to keep blinking blossoms out of his eyes.

Jounouchi tried to follow Bakura's movements, he really did. But when a tan hand zipped out like a cobra strike, he gave up. The blossom floated away from Bakura's hand, no matter how fast he was.

A miss. Bakura looked into his empty, rough palm, scowling. Jounouchi was beaming.

"I win." He bragged.

Bakura held up a finger, not looking away from the falling flower petals. "One more try."

Jounouchi watched in fascination as Bakura's eyes locked on a single blossom, utterly focused on it. It floated from its branch, arcing back and forth and back and forth and back and –

Like tan wind (fear the analogies of doom), Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed the blossom, holding it out proudly for Jounouchi to see.

"You owe me a creampuff." He said with a smirk.

Bakura liked creampuffs just as much as his hikari. He liked the fluffy sweetness of the confection; though he wouldn't tell anyone for fear that it would sound feminine. It was one of the reasons he and Ryou were two halves of the same soul.

Jounouchi held out the pastry, laughing as it was seized from his hand, the light flower petal replacing it. He waited as Bakura stared at the creampuff before wolfing down half of it.

"'s not as good as Ryou's." Bakura mumbled, licking cream from his lips (A/N: All you perverts out there are imagining that, aren't you? Don't worry, so did I).

"I guess you might have a more sensitive tongue to processed food," Jounouchi said, fingering the blossom as he broke out the third creampuff. "Not as good as fresh Egyptian stuff, huh?"

Bakura stared blankly at the half-a-creampuff in his hands. Didn't Jounouchi know he barely remembered his time in Egypt – so ashamed he blocked it out? Sure, he loved the plundering and thievery, but the murdering of innocents; it burned him from the inside out. It was like his taste buds had been numb during that time.

Jounouchi's expression became shocked at his own words as Bakura lost his appetite for the last of the creampuff, fearing its sweetness would turn sour in his evil mouth. The sugar would probably dissolve into a bitter liquid on the tongue that had licked the blood off his knife.

Trying to cheer Bakura up, Jounouchi bounced over. "Come on," He said, holding out the last creampuff. "Finish that and have another. Sugar makes everything better."

Lips twitching, Bakura popped the last of the treat into his mouth – it was still cottony sweet in his malicious mouth. "Thanks."

"You can't be _all_ bad if you eat _creampuffs_." Joey laughed at Bakura's face after he said this, the tomb robber's cheeks still full with a whole pastry.

Swallowing, Bakura stared at Jounouchi. "You…don't think I'm immoral?"

Jounouchi waved him away. "Yami said you weren't the evil spirit, right? I figured you're just like Malik and Marik; not evil, just…roguish."

"Oh…" Bakura bit his cheek. _He wasn't evil; just roguish?_

"You missed some cream." Jounouchi was trying to be helpful, but when he used his thumb to wipe away the cream, he was really just making the other nervous.

_Did I just get chills?_ Jounouchi thought as he wiped the cream away from his thumb on the inside of his kimono sleeve.

One did not get 'chills' from Bakura unless it was from fear. The only real feelings Jounouchi had ever gotten from him was – in the beginning – hatred and curiosity, and – after he was purged of Zork and given his old body – tentativeness and…more curiosity?

But what was the curiosity from? Possibly to what his true personality was like. Maybe about how he felt about Ryou, the closest person he had. Or about how soft his stark white hair was; the depth of his steel eyes if you looked far into them as if looking into the sky - unbound.

Was this curiosity…affection?

Jounouchi made a move to step away, but Bakura beat him to it. The thief's face was full of shame as he blindly step back, catching on his low _obi_ belt. With a yelp, he tripped backwards, landing on his behind.

"Dammit!" He cried, dirt staining the back of his kimono. He scrambled to get up, only to trip on the _zori_ sandals.

"Hold up!" Jounouchi knelt down, helping Bakura straighten and fix his kimono. "Let me help."

Bakura stiffened as Jounouchi's deft hands refolded the kimono and tightened the sash. "There's really no need…"

"Why not?" Jounouchi looked up, gazing at his eyes. He was right; they were just like looking into the sky right before a storm – endless. "It's healthy to accept help once in a while."

Bakura gulped, trying to swallow his rare fear. Jounouchi's head cocked as he leaned forward to look closer into his honey-colored eyes. They were like the honeycombs his mother used to give him for a treat.

Soon both of them were trying to decide the exact color of the other's eyes – Bakura was leaning towards saffron while Jounouchi was going for blue-grey.

After a while of careful inching, their noses almost touched. Bakura turned his head slightly. Then their lips brushed each other. Jounouchi went further, feeling the soft flesh.

They were no longer looking at each other's eyes. Their eyes were closed as they kissed, a tan hand pulling Jounouchi closer, trailing up and down his back in a passionate rub. Both of their bodies were pressed against each other eagerly…

"_Holy mother of __**crap**_!"

Almost painfully fast, Bakura ripped away, hopping up and leaving Jounouchi in the dirt. The blond was soon up as well though in his extreme shock.

The _entire_ group was there, Honda holding a spare _melonpan_. It was good his mouth was chock full of the bread, or he would be _laughing_ – at least that's what his face said. Malik had been the one to scream, his and his yami's jaws wide open. Ryou and Kaiba were holding creampuffs – _damn those pastries!_ – the former's own lips showing heavy kissing. Yami and Yugi looked like they just might faint.

Until Yami _really_ started laughing.

"_Bakura!_" He cackled, pointing wildly at the suddenly fuming thief. "Kissing!?"

Marik and Malik joined in. "Those two words should even be in the same sentence!" The more innocent of the two guffawed.

Ryou hid his smile as Kaiba smirked. And Honda just held out the _melonpan_.

"I – I got this for you…like you asked." He mumbled through his own bread. Then he snickered, crumbs flying from the abysmal cavern. "Take it before I drop it in my laughter."

Jounouchi – out of pure habit – stole the _melonpan_. He stared at it, still tasting Bakura's _tongue_. He took a huge bite, but the taste lingered over the tart melon filling.

It was a…good taste.

"Do you guys…" Ryou began, nibbling on a creampuff.

Bakura answered before Jounouchi could even think. "_No!_" he bellowed. Everyone thought the hanging lanterns were going to swing from the force of his shout.

Looking faintly hurt, Jounouchi shuffled away from Bakura, staring at the ground.

The silence that followed was deafening. But then Yami got an idea, sharing it with his light.

"Come on, Jou," Yugi said excitedly, bounding up. "Yami and I found a really nice spot to see the cherry blossoms." He grabbed Jounouchi's hand zealously – like everything he did.

Something snapped inside of Bakura as he stared at the hand. Touching…no touchie…what…was his? Yes, Jounouchi was his. He stole a kiss, so he stole the person too.

"We _all_ can go to this spot." Bakura growled, slapping Yugi's hand away. Yami barely moved to save his hikari, who didn't even look slightly offended.

"What the -?" Jounouchi gasped as Bakura hauled him closer to him by his waist.

"So Ryou was right," Marik said as they began to leave the clearing.

Bakura glared, but it was proof enough. Jounouchi sighed, glad that he could look into the eyes as often as he wished.

"Hey!" Kaiba suddenly shouted, holding something in his hand. Ryou looked worried, sweatdropping at his lover. "Which one of you stole the other package of creampuffs!?" his glower was centered to Jounouchi.

The blond laughed as Bakura leered back at the CEO, his glare protective as well as hostile. "Touch and _die_."

They laughed – besides Bakura and Kaiba, who just glared. Jounouchi broke off a piece of his _melonpan_, giving it to Bakura – he got a smile back.

Yami leaned in closer to Yugi's ear; "I told you Bakura would get possessive."

OOOOO

Kana: That…has to be the longest time I've ever spent on a one-shot…and my favorite story yet! (squeal) I love the idea of Bakura and Jounouchi, so cute! And get the joke at the beginning of the chapter? _Wrap_shipping? Kimonos? (sigh) I know, I'm lame.

**Translations**:

_Obi_: A sash worn with kimonos.

_Furisode_: A long-sleeves kimono worn by unmarried woman.

_Nagajuban_: an undergarment worn under a kimono.

_Tabi_: Socks with divided toes worn with sandals.

_Yukata_: An informal kimono worn in the spring/summer at festivals.

_Kanji_: Japanese writing.

_Zori_: Grass-woven sandals worn with _yukata_.

_Geta_: Wooden sandals with a similar appearance to platform shoes. The most common form is a unique style worn by geishas. XD

_Haori_: A hip-length kimono coat which adds formality.

_Taiyaki_: A friend, fish-shaped cake, with a sweet filling such as Malik's red bean paste.

_Anpane_: bread with sweet bean paste in the center. Leave it to Marik to be similar yet different from his hikari.

_Imagawayaki_: A round Taiyaki, only with honey mixed with the red bean paste.

_Oshiruko_: Sweet, warm red bean soup with a _mochi _(sweet rice pounded into a cake) in it.

_Kakigori_: Like a snow cone in a bowl.

_Melonpan_: a large round bun with a melon cream center; it is generally shared.

_Daifuku_: A _mochi_ cake with red been paste in the center.

_Mitarashi_: a _dango_ (a rice flour dumpling) with a sauce made of soy, sugar and starch. Popular with woman and children.

_Kompeito_: A hard candy made from sugar water that comes in many different colors.

_Uiro_: a chewy steamed cake made of rice flour.

The lyrics – if anyone bothered to notice – were _Kawaita Sakebi_, the first Japanese opening theme to the original first Yugioh season.

G.G (NO IGUANAS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC)

REVIEW


End file.
